nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW Bragging rights 18
On the 25th November 2018 show is bragging rights where four teams will battle out to win the Bragging rights trophy the show is being held at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, TX Summary This years Bragging Rights Tournament would be huge as unlike previous years that would see just Raw, SmackDown and NXT collide, this year would see a 4th team added with King's Court being added represented by King Oliver Bisping, Dan Masters, One Sec and Katie Bisping. The fans would get to see who would win this years Bragging Rights Trophy as we would see many fantastic matches. These matches would see Morgan Wolf defeat Kevin Owens by DQ to get Raw in the lead with 2 points, World Heavyweight Champion Danny Sixx defeat NSW Champion Oliver Bisping to get SmackDown level with Raw with 2 points, The SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers defeat Former Raw Tag Team Champions The Pirates to put SmackDown in the lead with 4 points, Charlotte Omega winning a women's Fatal 4 Way elimination match to get NXT on 4 points but with the rules of the fatal 4 way SmackDown would be leading with 6, Raw would be following with 5, NXT would have 4 and King's Court would have just 1 point. The next matches on the card would see One Sec get a dominating victory over NXT Tag Team Champions Jacob Anderson and Nick Miller to get King's Court on 3 points, Jay Mercer defeating Dan Masters to get Raw in the lead with 7 points and leave King's Court with no hopes of winning Bragging Rights with just 3 points and then came Ethan Fraizer taking on Flapjack Carter with it being that if Carter won NXT would tie Smackdown 6 points each but due to NXT winning the head to head against SmackDown NXT would go through but luckily for SmackDown Fraizer would win putting SmackDown as overall highest points with 8 in total. The final leaderboards would see SmackDown with 8 points, Raw with 7 Points, NXT with 4 points and King's Court with 3 points which meant the main event would be SmackDown VS Raw with the winning team claiming the Bragging Rights Trophy. Finally came the main event which would be a huge won as it would see an 8 man tornado tag team ladder match as Danny Sixx, Ethan Fraizer and One Sec of SmackDown would take on Morgan Wolf, Jay Mercer and The Pirates and it would be a truly brutal match that would see SmackDown as the ultimate win as they would be the team to get the huge victory and claim the Bragging Rights Trophy, putting SmackDown as the number 1 brand on NSW. Watch Bragging Rights now to watch a fantastic night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent {|border="0" |valign="top"| ;Commentators * Dave Easton * Tim Price ;Referees * Big Match John (RAW) ;Also see *RAW *Smackdown External links *NSW on Twitch